Rocky and Bullwinkle: The Lost Continent
Rocky and Bullwinkle discovery a continent that they never seen before and a space witch plans to destroy all animals so Rocky and Bullwinkle need help from their friends to save the lost continent. Plot 100 years ago there was a Lost Continent and it’s called a Great Big Lost City. By a time when there was a monster, he was so big and spooky and he made a big trouble when he was very ferocious anger, so he destroyed the Great Big Lost City and never seen again. 100 years later, at Frostbite Falls, Rocky and Bullwinkle went to the library and meet Boris and Natasha there, and then they heard a noisy roar. So Rocky and Bullwinkle look in the basement and saw the big spooky monster statue and it is from 100 years ago and Boris and Natasha told Rocky and Bullwinkle all about what happened last time since the city was neat but then, it destroyed by the big spooky monster. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha check under the shelf and see the book of the Lost Continent so they must find out where it was last time as they are trying to figuring out. During this from the planet, this is the mars where the monster lives, an evil space witch name, Winderella call for her two henchmen, Ember and Kai the Space Hunchback and told them about the lost continent has a lost treasure somewhere on the island, and she is gonna to use it to destroy what she hated the most which can’t mansion because the word can frustrate her and her space Frankenstein whisper in one of the hunchbacks ear and spelling the A-N-I-M-A-L-S and then those hunchbacks said “Animals” and then Winderella has gone crazy jumping around everywhere until Frankenstein used the bucket of water to come her down. After that, Winderella told Ember and Kai about that big spooky monster who ruins the city when it‘s about 100 years so Ember and Kai must go to the planet, Earth and give the earthly the code and they can find the lost continent so Winderella can find a lost treasure so she can destroy earth and they’ll be no more A-N-I-M-A-L-S. Back at Frostbite Falls, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha were trying to think where can the Lost Continent be, while Ember and Kai disguise themselves as people and hand the code to Boris and he didn’t realize how it could be so he told Rocky, Bullwinkle and Natasha that he knows where the Lost Continent is so they must get some of their friends to come with them. First they pick up Mr. Peabody and Sherman from New York City, pick up Dudley Do-Right, Nell Fenwick and Snidely Whiplash from Sami-Happy Valley in Canada, they pick up Crusader Rabbit and Rags the Tiger from Texas, they pick up Hoppity Hooper, Waldo Wigglesworth and Fillmore Bear from Foggy Bog, Wisconsin and finally they pick up George of the Jungle, his wife, Ursula and Ape Named Ape from Africa. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha told all of their friends that the lost continent is between the other continent like Africa. Characters * Rocky the Flying Squirrel * Bullwinkle J. Moose * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * Mr. Peabody * Sherman * Dudley Do-Right * Nell Fenwick * Snidely Whiplash * Crusader Rabbit * Rags the Tiger * George of the Jungle * Ursula of the Jungle * Ape Named Ape * Hoppity Hooper * Waldo Wigglesworth * Fillmore the Bear * Winderella the Evil Space Witch * Ember and Kai the Space Hunchback Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Jay Ward Productions Category:Universal Pictures Category:Kids Movies Category:Kids & Family